


Camping part 2

by WritergirlRS



Series: Six oneshots [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritergirlRS/pseuds/WritergirlRS
Summary: this is part 2 of the one-shot 'camping'.
Series: Six oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Camping part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 2 guys! I hope you'll like it, thanks for reading :D

“How the heck do you get this tent to stay up?” Cleves asks, slightly annoyed.

It’s about an hour later, and for some putting up a tent seems to be a difficult activity.

“Did you put all the tent poles in?” Cathy asks. 

“I’ve never in my life put up a tent before, how should I know if all the poles are in?” Cleves answers.

“Isn’t Anne helping you?” Cathy says.

“We all know Cleves wanted to do this all by herself” Anne says.

“Yeah, that sounds about right” Cathy chuckles.

“Seeing there’s 3 poles next to you on the ground I think I found the reason why your tent isn’t standing yet” Catherine adds.

“I would love to sleep in an actual tent tonight, so let me help you” Anne says, taking the poles from the ground.

Within 15 minutes the tent stands straight up and steady.

“Tents are not my thing” Cleves mumbles.

“I feel that, but with politics” Anne says, earning a glare from both Cleves and Catherine.

“Who’s actually gonna cook tonight?” Catherine asks.

“JANE!” Cathy, Anne, Kat and Cleves shout in unision. 

“We only have a small gas stove to cook on, I think it’s smart to let Jane be in charge of cooking” Cathy says.

“Fine with me, but what are we gonna have for dinner? We didn’t bring any food with us” Jane says.

“I’m sure there’s a shop or something on this camping that has food for us” Anne says. 

“Why don’t we go check that out?” Catherine says to Anne.

“Good idea” Anne says, and her and Catherine walk off.

About 20 minutes later the two girls come back with a bag full of groceries.

“WE FOUND PANCAKE MIX!” Anne yells from about 10 meters away.

“Yay!” Kat cheers. 

“Looks like we’re having pancakes for dinner” Jane chuckles.

Besides pancake mix Anne and Catherine also bought snacks and drinks. All the girls help putting the stuff away, and after that the cooking starts as it’s already past 5pm.

“Alright, I’m in charge of cooking, who’s gonna mix the pancake batter?”

“Can I do that?” Kat asks.

“Of course you can” Jane says. 

So while Jane warms up the butter in the pan, Kat mixes the pancake batter. That doesn’t take too long, so soon enough a small pile of pancakes starts to form itsself on the plate next to Jane and Kat. 

“Girls, dinner is ready!” Jane calls.

“Oh, it smells really good” Cleves says.

“Of course it does, it’s pancakes” Anne says.

“Fair enough” Cleves replies.

As real camping requires dinner is eaten sat on the grass in front of the tents. And surprisingly enough even Cleves seems to enjoy this. 

“Am I seeing this right? Is Anna of Cleves sitting on the ground?” Catherine says teasingly.

“Yep” Cleves replies.

“Does that mean you like camping?” Kat asks.

“I’m not saying I like it, but so far it’s not that bad” Cleves replies.

That earns some cheering from the other girls.

“How long are we staying here actually?” Anne asks. 

“We’re staying the weekend, so 3 nights. We’re going back on Monday” Jane says. 

“And it’s gonna be good weather, right?” Anne asks.

“Yes. What’s on your mind Anne?” Jane says.

“I think I know” Catherine says.

Anne nods and says “When Catherine and I were doing the groceries I saw a lake with waterslides and stuff, and I was hoping we could go there tomorrow.” 

“If the weather is indeed gonna be as good as they say it’s gonna be we can go there tomorrow, right girls?” Jane says. 

The other girls nod in agreement. And while they keep chatting it slowly turns dark outside.

“Oh wow, it’s already almost dark. I didn’t even notice” Cleves says, looking around. 

“I have an idea!” Kat says, and jumps up. Seconds later she comes back, her guitar in hand. 

“You brought your guitar!” the girls cheer.

“Yes I did” Kat says. 

“I didn’t even notice you brought it, and I packed the car” Cleves says surprised. 

“I thought it might come in handy” Kat says. She sits back down and starts strumming her guitar while singing “We’re one of a kind, no category”.

“Too many years, lost in his-story” Anne joins in.

“We’re free to take, our crowing glory” Cleves and Jane back up.

“For five more minutes, we’re Six” all six girls now sing, looking at eachother with the biggest smiles on their faces.


End file.
